


Cold feet

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy, Coitus Interruptus, Formalwear, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 11: Formal Wear, Mirror SexIt's their wedding day and there's only one way to cope with being nervous, right??





	Cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Steve had this vision about his wedding day fed to him pretty much since he was a little boy. From distant relatives telling him stories about his future wife going to be this angel in white. His parents had made it all about his future. This day would kickstart it all, the home, the front porch lifestyle with a couple of kids, maybe a dog. For the longest time, Steve had believed them and did his best to seek after that fantasy, coming the closest to it during the year he’s dated Nancy.

Today, Steve couldn’t be happier about how different his wedding day looks. It’s not this big estate they rented. Just this cute garden area so they could be outside. All their closest friends and important family members gathered for them. Because today, Steve’s going to marry his best friend and start a life together.

The last two years haven’t been easy and they’d fought a lot, sometimes even physically. But the truth is easy, no one has ever made him as happy as Billy Hargrove. Even before Billy dropped down to one knee on their anniversary, Steve knew he wanted to spend his life with him.

And now, it’s actually going to happen and Steve can’t pinch himself enough to actually believe he’s not dreaming.

A knock on the door makes him jerk his head around, watch it being pulled open. He expects it to be Tommy, who’s being his best man today. Instead, it’s Billy. He’s wearing a white suit, of course with the shirt heavily unbuttoned. Steve can’t even be mad about Billy coming in here before the ceremony, he’s too in awe about how beautiful he looks.

“Hey,” Steve says, a smile creeping over his face.

“Hi,” Billy bites his lips, looking a bit sheepish. “Just checking, if you’re getting cold feet maybe.”

He steps in, slow-approaching, closes the door behind himself. 

Steve’s currently sitting in front of this big mirror, trying to keep his calm, trying for the sixth time to fix his hair. He’s getting up now, chair scratching over the ground, all while Billy approaches him.

“Can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

“Now it kinda sounds like you are getting cold feet.”

“I asked you, dumbass. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Steve can’t help it, he’s reaching out to Billy now and pulls him into his arms. “Believe me, I was thinking about proposing, too. Guess you’re still the braver out of the two of us.” Steve leans his head against Billy’s, feeling his nervousness leave his body as he has Billy with him now.

“I wouldn’t go with braver. Needier, maybe. More impatient.”

“Shut up,” Steve chuckles, pulls back a little to look at Billy. “You look great by the way. Fucking… beautiful. Can’t believe I get to have this.”  
Billy smiles, steals a quick kiss from him. “Not looking too bad yourself.”

“I hope so. Been working on that hair for an hour maybe. Couldn’t sit still so I even scared Tommy off.” Steve chuckles.

“Yeah, Sinclair came, so getting rid of Max was easy.” “We should call them out on their best man duties,” Steve suggests.

“Yeah? I don’t mind getting to come here though. Screw tradition, I just wanna be with you.”  
“Wait till you get this every day. You’re gonna look for your way out sooner or later.”

“I highly doubt that,” Billy states. “Still nervous?” He steps in closer, runs a hand over the front of Steve’s suit to smoothen the fabric. Then he reaches up to do something with his hair.

“A bit,” Steve admits. It’s one thing to share this day with Billy but getting to stand with him in front of all those people they both love is a little intimidating. 

“Well,” Billy drawls out the word, “We do have a little more time and this mirror is kind of giving me ideas. Wanna blow of some steam, tiger?” The last sentence comes out like a purr and definitely does something to Steve. He’s not so sure about the spare time Billy is talking about, but when Billy pulls on his tie to go for a deep kiss, Steve is all in.

The next few moments are rushed. They don’t want to ruin their outfits so it’s all about getting their pants down mid-thigh, only necessities. 

Steve has no idea where Billy found a condom and lube but he doesn’t mind, when he bends Billy over and is two fingers into him, all while watching for Billy’s reactions in the mirror.

“Should get something like that for our home,” Billy suggests, keeping eye contact with Steve. “Fucking hot. Also, big fan of the suit.”

“Let’s hope we don’t stain them. That would be awkward to explain,” Steve chuckles.

“It’s our wedding. Fuck everyone else.”

“Nah, just you,” Steve decides. He goes for a third finger, tries to do this quickly. 

Billy moans, mouth dropping open. “Fuck yeah. Come on, babe. Wanna feel you.” 

Steve nods, still pretty hasty with all he does. He unwraps the condom and puts it on before putting a hand on Billy’s hip. He slowly pushes into him, feeling the familiar warmth, the familiar tightness that almost makes him forget everything else. 

Billy lets out a deep groan and pushes back against him, forces Steve to bottom out quicker. Steve leans forward a bit, hugs an arm around him and nuzzles his face into the crook of Billy’s neck. Billy puts his hand over Steve’s and entwines their fingers.

“Come on,” Billy says, voice husky. When Steve looks up he can see Billy looking at him over the mirror, can see them so fucking close to each other. It’s so weird to see those pretty suits, see them all dressed up. “It’ll be the last time before we’re married.”

Steve chuckles. “Thought this was about blowing off some steam, not about making me even more nervous.” 

“Told you from the beginning, you shouldn’t trust me,” Billy turns his head, presses a kiss to the side of Steve’s face. “Come on. We’re on the clock, after all.”

Steve nods, still feels so surreal. Moving is familiar though. They’ve been together a while, knows Billy’s body better than he does his own. He knows how to move for them both to get the most out of it. So, he starts fucking into Billy, reaches around him to give him a hand too. It’s so intense like this. Watching every single movement on Billy’s face. Sees his eyebrows furrow when Steve hits a spot particularly deep, sees every forced-out breath of air, sees Billy’s eyes roll back when Steve starts to jerk him off earnestly now.

“Guys? Guys! Are you-?”

When Tommy bursts through the door, Steve’s hips slap against Billy’s ass lewdly, causing a gasp. Both of their heads turn around face Tommy, even though they’d already very much made eye contact over the mirror.

“Oh my god, are you two serious? There’s like… a priest… waiting for you. Room full of people, too, by the way.”

Billy flips him off, while Steve would love to sink into the ground and disappear right now. He feels his face heating up.

Tommy keeps standing there for a moment, a big grin forming on his lips. “Holy shit, Carol owes me fifty bucks,” he states. “Good for you, Hargrove. Knew with a dick like that, our boy Steve could only be pitchin’.” “Oh my god!”, Steve complains, “Leave! Now!”

Tommy cackles and quickly retreats towards the door. “I can buy you ten minutes but you better hurry up. It’s your fucking wedding after all!” Then the door falls shut.

“Could have expected that,” Steve says, rolling his eyes.

Billy pushes his hips back suggestively, making sure Steve doesn’t forget he’s still balls deep inside him. “Honestly? My money would have been on Wheeler walking in. Your ex has always been the nosey type.”

“If you wanna stop, keep talking about Nancy.” “What? That killing your boner, babe?”, Billy says, sporting a shit-eating grin.

“God, shut up, please.”

“Make me.”

Steve does. It doesn’t take them ten minutes but they make good use of the time at their hands. Steve is pushing in deep, when he makes Billy spill over his hands, following soon after. They only take a moment to catch their breath, before they start to get ready.

Billy pulls his pants back up, closes his button while looking at Steve the whole time. He’s licking over his lips, then stepping in and fixing Steve’s hair a bit. “This was fun,” he says. “Can’t wait to do this for the rest of our lives.”

“Let’s do this, Hargrove.” Steve grins. The fun thing is, he’s not nervous anymore.

“Last time, I’ll go by that name, huh?” Billy’s smile grows even wider.

Steve can’t help the warm feeling that spreads in his chest. “God, I love you so much, Billy.”

Like that, Billy pulls him in his arms and they’re hugging tightly. “Love you, pretty boy. Let’s get hitched.”

Tommy awaits them with a grin in the hallway and Steve knows, he’s never gonna hear the end of it. 

But none of that matters because he’s on his way to marry the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> You can always come talk to me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
